Forever Fighting
by Invade-And-Conquer
Summary: Dib once again tries to expose Zim as an alien to the world so that he will no longer be mocked; Zim, however, has other plans... Plans that will force Dib to be his personal slave. Switches from Dib's to Zim's POV. (My first fanfic)
1. Chapter One- The Plan

Chapter One- The Plan

I looked up from the book I was studying and examined the clock; was it really 8:30 already!? _I'm going to be late to skool!_ I thought, desperately trying to shove my math textbook and loose papers into the new black backpack I ordered from the back of crop circles magazine. It's got a detector in it that's supposed to show if there's any alien life forms nearby!

Hi, I'm Dib. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but it's a perfectly normal name! Really, it is! Exactly a year ago from today, HE came here… To Earth, I mean. Okay, I'm all over the place here. Let me start from the beginning.

It started out as just another normal day at skool. I was listening to Ms. Bitters ramble on and on about our doom... Again… And then she got a call on the random phone she had on her desk.

"Not another one… NOOOOO!" Ms. Bitters slammed the phone down onto its stand as she always does to hang it up. She explained to us in a hateful tone that a new student would be joining us. In a few seconds later, the classroom door opened and the new student marched in; but I noticed something no one else did. He was GREEN! That's not normal! Skin condition my butt! I saw through his disguise the moment I laid eyes on him! CAN NO ONE ELSE SEE THAT ZIM'S AN ALIEN!?

"Dib, stop talking to yourself and get some real friends!" Gaz's loud and irritated voice snapped me back to reality; I guess I _was_ talking to myself again. I grabbed my backpack and dashed out of my room, sliding down the railing rather than using the stairs.

"Bye, Gaz! I'm going to skool!" I called as I made my way for the door.

"Whatever." She mumbled, absorbed in playing her Game Slave 2. By the time I sat down in my normal seat in Ms. Bitter's classroom, I was already late.

"Late again, Dib?" The horrible witch growled. At the sound of her voice, my hands started shaking; there was nothing I could do to make them stop.

"Who, me? Um yeah, well I was at home thinking about how lucky I was to, um, have such a great teacher here at skool! Then I uh, I lost track of time and…" I trailed off, knowing that what I was saying was useless. I stared down at my desk, afraid to look up at the horrible creature that I called Ms. Bitters. After a silence that seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke.

"If you're late again, I have no choice but to send you to the underground classrooms."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, making sure not to have any trace of emotion in the words. I could feel her stare burning into the top of my head; she was even scarier than Zim was when he uses his metal spider legs! Ms. Bitters began to explain her lesson to the class once again, so I slowly lifted my head to take notes. Now that Zim was on my mind I glanced in his direction, curious to see what he was doing; what I saw was not a surprise.

He had an evil grin on his face and was stabbing some sort of alien needle into the arm of the new girl who sat behind him. What was a surprise, however, was that the girl wasn't reacting to the sharp object at all! She stared forward with the same blank expression that all of the people have here; how can everyone else be so _stupid_!?

I shot my hand up immediately. "Ms. Bitters! Zim's trying to do some kind of alien probe thing to that new girl!"

"Alien probe thing? Nonsense! I was simply preforming… Erm… Acupuncture! Yes, harmless hyuuman acupuncture." Zim quickly took the needle away and shoved it into an opening of his PAK, which immediately closed as soon as the object was inside. He shot Ms. Bitters an innocent toothy smile, then gave me an irritated, dark scowl. How could anyone fall for his tricks? He doesn't even pronounce human right!

"Dib! Stop being stupid and answer the next question." Ms. Bitters snapped, barring her teeth at me. Before I got a chance to even open my mouth, the boy sitting behind me raised his hand.

"Ms. Bitters? Can I move? I can't see the board because of Dib's _giant head_."

"It's not that big! Ugh!" I got up from my seat and stormed out of the classroom; I couldn't take it anymore! How can everyone on Earth be so dumb!? That's when it hit me- What if I exposed Zim in front of them all without his disguise on? I mean sure, I thought of this before, but I didn't realize how simple it could be until now. I didn't need to infiltrate his base or anything! All I needed to do was take off his wig and contacts in the middle of class! Then they would all see! Then they would stop mocking me!

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" I yelled as I ran home to prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter Two- Spies

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I know the first chapter was short, so here's the next one; I tried to make it a bit longer! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think :) Enjoy~!**

Chapter Two- Spies

**Zim's POV**

I watched in great pleasure as the Dib-Thing ran out of the class.

"Freak." One of the hyuumans mumbled.

_Stupid, stupid hyuuman. You'll never be as smart as ZIMM! _He wasn't even close to right when he accused me of probing the FILTH who sits behind me. Oh no, the great Zim is far beyond his probing days. I was simply trying to take a DNA sample so that I turn that hyuuman into a mutant slave who would follow my every command; that is all.

I sat through the miserable day in that FILTHY skool, not paying attention at all to what the one called Ms. Bitters was saying. The powerful Zim has much better things to do than learn of burning puppies! I was busy picking out whom in that class was the most worthy to serve as a hyuuman mutant slave to their future Irken overlord! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Zim! Stop laughing diabolically and get off of your desk, before I'm forced to make you burn like Kippy did!"

"THE AMAZING ZIM TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE! NOO ONNNEEEE!" I yelled with my fist in the air and face towards the celling; I was still standing on my desk. I didn't care how scary that Ms. Bitters was; I would soon rule them all!

When I lowered my head, she was right in my face, her eyes as black as demon souls.

"I mean, Yes Ma'am. I am normal." I said as I sat back down in my seat, avoiding eye contact by staring at the floor. The next time the evil skool master turned around, I jumped up and sprinted out the door, not daring to look back. If she asks where I went on Monday, then I'll just tell her I had a MIGHTY NEED to use the bathroom. That one never fails.

When I used my PAK to determine the time, I noticed that it was the hour that GIR's favorite show, Evil Monkey, was on. That monkey… I couldn't go back to my base _now_. I turned the corner of the sidewalk just in time to see the Dib-Monkey go inside his house and close the door behind him far in the distance. I guess I could go for a bit of surveillance right about now.

I jogged to the left side of the hyuuman home and glanced up to where the Dib's bedroom window was; now I just had to find an easy way to look inside without being spotted. In a matter of seconds I had the extra legs from my PAK out and used them to slowly lift myself just so that I could see into the room. Even though the sound was a bit more muffled because of my dumb wig, I was still able to pick up what the stupid hyuumans were saying.

"I can't stand it anymore! I can't believe that _Zim_! You should've seen him, Gaz, he was probing a girl right in the middle of class! No one even noticed until I said something! And then when they did notice, they believed him when he said it was _acupuncture_! _Acupuncture_, Gaz! And why didn't you go to school today? You've been playing that game all day! Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Dib. Get out. Now." Gaz growled in that scary voice of hers; I assumed the Dib-Beast was in her room.

"Fine… But seriously, you know that Zim's an alien right?" Dib proceeded to ramble on, until he was cut off by his own scream. He stumbled into his room and my view with what seemed to be a purple stuffed bear on his head. It had razor sharp teeth and was also making little growling noises. Would this be what the hyuumans call 'cute?'

"AAAAAAH!" Dib screamed, grabbing at the thing and trying to rip it off. However, the bear was persistent, and it continued to hold on. "GAZ! STOP THIS THING! I'M SORRY!" He yelled, his struggled becoming weaker than before. There was a pause, and I heard a 'snap' coming from a different room. At the sound, the bear released Dib and left the room, but not before glancing back and growling one last time.

"Seriously, why does she program her stuffed animals to do stuff like _that_?" Dib mumbled to himself while closing his bedroom door. As he turned to walk towards his computer-thing, which was right next to the window I was looking through, I quickly ducked down so I wouldn't be spotted.

"Now back to forming my plan." The Dib-Stink said to himself cheerfully. I slowly raised myself so that I could see into the room once again and watched as the hyuuman typed something into his computer. I craned my neck to try and see what sort of plan he was coming up with, but it was no use. From the angle I was at, I couldn't make out a thing. Oh, well. Nothing escapes the AMAZING ZIMM! I will find out what it is eventually.

I lowered myself to the ground slowly and retracted my spider legs. Just as I was about to head home, I felt the stare of hyuuman eyes burning into me. I stopped and looked to the left to see a large, heavy-weight man staring at me with wide eyes. He wore a grey tank top with stains around the pits and blue shorts. In his hand, he held a green garden hose that had water spraying out.

"Just how much did you see, Earth-Pig?" I asked, my voice sounding accusing and threatening. The man did not reply at first. He just slowly lifted a finger and pointed at me, the hose still in his other hand.

"So-some kind of… ALLLIEN!" He breathed, eyes still plastered in place. Great. Now what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave the thing there; he could tell others about me! I slowly started forward, keeping eye contact and expression the same. If I ran up to it, the hyuuman could become spooked and run off. They all fear ZIM!

"Why don't you come with me? I could show you some things you would probably find quite interesting." I said calmly; capturing dumb hyuumans was an art I had perfected within my year of living on this planet.

"S-Spider legged alliiieeenn…" The beast stammered.

"Yes, yes. Whatever. Come to ZIM!" I shouted when I was close enough. I grabbed the hyuuman's arm and pulled him along with me as I ran back to my base. Oh, but how heavy the Earth-Stink was! Not even I could handle this pig alone! I stopped for a bit, still holding onto the beast's arm, and the microphone I use to call GIR flipped out of my PAK.

"GIR! Come to Zimmm." I commanded.

"Yes, my lord!"

In a matter of seconds, GIR arrived in his jet-leg form, his green dog disguise on.

"GIR, I need you to help me get this FILTH back to the labs."

"Okie Dokie!" My robot slave replied as I struggled to push the hyuuman over and onto his back. Once he was on, GIR blasted off in the direction of my base. With a sigh, I marched after them, scheming the whole way.


	3. Chapter Three- Infiltration

**Author's notes: Hey, guys! Sorry this one took a little longer than usual, I've been super busy :l Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Forever Fighting! :) **

Chapter Three- Infiltration

**Dib's POV**

"There. Finished." I sighed as I sat back in my leather chair and put my arms behind my head. On my computer screen was my finished (and typed) plan of how I would expose Zim.

_Phase One: Locate Zim_

_ Phase Two: Immobilize the alien_

_ Phase Three: Expose._

Once I was done reviewing my work, I lazily tilted my head to the left to look out of my window. I'm pretty sure my eyes grew to impossible sizes when I saw what was going on out there. Zim was abducting that guy who lives across the street! I sat up, narrowed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Zim…" I growled, promising myself that I would stop the Irken from doing any harm to the man. I stood up quickly and ran out of my room, screaming to Gaz that the alien was at it again. Apparently, she didn't care… She never does. Before I could get to the door my dad stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Hello, Son! Why don't you forget about this 'alien' and come with me to study **REAL SCIENCE?!**" He said, putting so much emphasis on the words "real" and "science" that I thought the whole house could explode with song from a holy choir.

"Dad, I don't have time for this! Zim's gonna do something to our neib-"

"Ah, yes. Your little foreign friend. Well run along, son. You can enjoy REAL SCIENCE later."

And with that, I pushed past my strangely present father and into the street.

**Zim's POV**

I finished strapping down the hyuuman FILTH to the metal operation table and reached for a tube to shove down his throat.

"Now, to give this Pig-Smelly a new brain… Hmmm… Perhaps a pi-"

"IT'S MAH TURN!" GIR interrupted suddenly, looking up at me with shining blue lights; he had already stripped off his disguise.

"Heh?" I asked, confused.

"Youu chose what brain to give the last guy! So naoooo, it's MAH TURN!" GIR screamed, obviously excited.

"Oh, alright." I sighed, "What brain, GIR?"

"TACO!"

"Tacos don't have brains. They're food.

"RUBBER PIGGEH!"

For some reason, I got the chills at the mention of using a rubber pig as a brain.

"No, GIR. Try again." I rolled my eyes.

"Scary Monkey?" GIR suggested, his "eyes" full of hope.

"GIR! Don't even start with that monkey! Oh, how I hate him…" I stared down at the ground, imagining that HORRIBLE monkey sitting there and mocking me… Mocking ZIIIIM! At that moment, I heard footsteps in the distance. My antenna flew straight up as I tried to distinguish the sound.

"Computer. Has anyone broken into the security system?" I asked in probably the quietest voice I've used in years.

"Yes." My computer responded in its deep, somewhat robotic voice; there was a pause.

"And you did not tell me!? You did not tell ZIM!?" I yelled, enraged and confused.

"You don't pay me enough." The computer replied simply.

"I never pay you. YOU'RE A COMPUTER." I snapped in disbelief. I would definitely have to work on the programing later

**Dib's POV**

I wandered through Zim's underground base, slightly surprised about how easily I broke in. There were no lasers, no gnomes; there weren't even any laser weasels this time. As I finished with these thoughts, I realized that my feet have been making a very loud "click" with each step I took. I quickly stopped for a few seconds and continued on at a much slower pace; my footsteps sounded quieter because of it.

In the distance, I heard three different voices; one was deep, one sounded like GIR, and the other sounded like Zim. I was getting closer! I ignored stealth and ran forward in hopes of arriving in time to save Joe or whatever his name is. The voices grew louder and louder until I was sure the enemies were in the room I was standing next to. I pressed myself up against the wall next to the doorway and listened to what they were saying.

"You can't expect me to work for you without pay. It would be a waste of time."

"What!? You were created by ZIIIM! You should be thanking me and _begging_ to work for me, not asking for money! What would a computer even do with money anyway?"

"Put food on the table for the wife and kids."

"KIDS!? Computers have no kids!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; was Zim's own creation rebelling against him? I decided that it was the perfect time to attack, since Zim's computer probably wouldn't help him if he needed it. I stepped from the wall and into the room, trying to look tough. Zim's antenna flipped up quickly and he turned around, looking at me with big, crimson eyes.

"The Dib? THE DIB!" Zim laughed, "Hahaha, and I was afraid my base was in danger... Haha! …. Now get out."

We starred at each other for a few seconds, and then I ran forward, taking Zim by surprise. I slammed him into the operation table and he clenched his teeth on impact, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing to Joe, Zim?" I asked in an accusing voice, still pinning him to the table. I didn't feel like messing around and got right to the point.

"Mah name's BILLEH!" The man corrected from the top of the table. Zim opened his eyes, showing that they were full of hatred and anger. They adjusted quickly, however, and looked faintly bored.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." He said dismissively, looking to the side.

"Zim! I see him on that table right behind you!" I yelled, locking my eyes on the greasy human.

"Oh… Erm… Well in that case… COMPUTER! Capture the Dib-Hyuuman!" Zim commanded, staring at me with an evil grin. After a while of nothing happening, his expression turned from evil to annoyed.

"Ooooookay… GIR! Help your master!" Zim tried again, unknowingly showing me how helpless he was then. Not even he could escape from being pinned against a table. The robot, however, was busy smacking Billy's head with a rubber pig and laughing to himself.

"Oh… Well, uh… RELEASE ME YOU FILTHY HYUUMAN! RELEASE ZIIIMM!" He shouted.

"Not a chance! Your Billy-snatching days are over, Zim! Why did you take him, anyway?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, well he saw me with my… My EXTRA LEGS!" He shouted the last phrase like he just remembered something important… Out of nowhere, Zim shot forward and knocked me down onto my back. In an instant, he was leaning over me with his spider legs in the air behind him; he must have used them to push off the table.

"Goodnight, DIB." Zim said with an evil smile. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about, but before I could even make a sound, everything faded away.


	4. Chapter Four- The Chip

**Author's notes: Finally done! I'm really sorry this one took freaking THREE WEEKS****! School work and moving to a new house… You know how it goes ;)**

Chapter Four- The Chip

**Dib's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I felt as if I'd woken up from a sleep that lasted for years. The world around me was spinning, and I thought I would pass out  
again for sure. When the sickening movement finally stopped, I realized I was lying on my back. With a deep breath, I forced myself halfway to my feet only to fall over again, this time on my forearms. Suddenly realizing that the surface I landed on was rough, I began to wonder where I actually was. I scanned the area to find that I was in the middle of the road near Zim's house, and that's when it all came back to me.

I jumped up with a start and looked around wildly. _What did Zim do to me? What has- or is- he going to do to that guy… John? No, that's not right… Wait! I might still be I danger! Who knows what he did to me!?_ I ran back to my house as quickly as I could, slamming the door behind me.

"GAZ!" I shouted, "WHAT DAY IS IT!?"

"It's Tuesday." She responded calmly, sounding surprisingly close as she stepped out from behind the couch.

"Tuesday!? You mean I've been out for four days? Didn't anyone notice I was lying in the middle of the road!?"

"Dad's been looking for you for days, Dib. He even sent out a search party." Gaz opened one of her eyes as if to question me.

"Then Zim must've been keeping me somewhere in his base…" I thought aloud, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. They didn't fit.

"You should _probably_ tell Dad where you've been before he sends the robot military after you." Gaz interrupted my train of thought before looking back down at her Game Slave 2. I couldn't believe she even took her eyes off that thing for a second.

"There's no time for that, Gaz! The world is in danger!" I responded as I ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door behind me and jumped to the chair in front of my computer; it spun around once before I was able to stop it and turn on the screen. As soon as I did, however, I jumped back in shock as Zim's face appeared before me; his red eyes burned into mine.

"Hello, _Dib._" He sneered with that evil grin of his.

"Zim!? What are you doing on my computer screen!?" I exclaimed, pointing a shocked finger.

"I am here simply to show you who the superior life form is, stinking _hyuuman_! You're probably wondering by now what happened to you after you fell unconscious four days ago. Just this once, the mighty ZIIIIMM!- will tell you."

"You'll never get away with this, Zim!"

"Get away with what?" Zim asked in a normal voice.

"Oh, um… I don't know. I think you were about to tell me." I said awkwardly; man, I'm an idiot.

"Oh, right… Being the GENIOUS I am, I planted a tracking device in the back of your head. I'm sure you were wondering where that scarred bald spot came from." He said with an evil smile.

"Actually, no. I didn't notice it." I said, reaching for the mirror I kept in my side table drawer. With it in my hand, I ran to the bathroom and angled the hand mirror so that I could see behind my on the wall mirror. Sure enough, there was a bloody, torn-up patch on the back of my head. I screamed, and Zim probably heard; I heard his evil laughter coming from my room. Once I calmed down, I walked back to my chair and sat in front of Zim's blank face.

"You done?" He asked.

"Just about." I responded.

"Oh. Well I'm not. AAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait a minute, Zim! Just a tracking device? That's it?" I asked, suddenly confused as to why Zim would even want to know where I am; it's not like I ever leave the city. Zim stopped his laughing and looked at me with a slight look of evil amusement.

"Oh no, it does much more than that. But… I think I'll let you find out what on your own. Good-bye, Dib-monkey!" He said with his dismissive hand wave-thing.

"Wait! Zim!" I protested, but he just laughed in evil triumph and the screen went black. I stared at it in shock; what else could the chip do?

**Author's Notes: Hey again! Sorry this chapter's so short, it was just too good an ending to pass up! Anyway, I'll make the next one super long to make up for it! See ya soon !**


	5. Chapter Five- Slave

Chapter Five- Slave

**Dib's POV**

The next morning, I was seriously debating whether or not to go to skool. I didn't get any sleep the night before because I sat in bed thinking about what that chip would do to me… What Zim would do to me. I was about to check the time when my alarm went off, filling my still cloudy head with its irritating buzzing.

With a groan, I rolled over and shut it off_. Zim wouldn't dare do anything to me in the middle of class that could put his mission in jeopardy; I'll go to skool._ I opened my window to be fully woken up by the sun's bright rays and the sound of chirping birds. I took a deep breath of fresh air and quickly got dressed into my normal shirt and black trench coat/cape… Thing. I wasn't really sure what to call it.

"See ya, Gaz! I'm going to school!" I called to my sister with a smile as I advanced towards the door.

"Be quiet!"

After the long, peaceful walk to school, I stepped into the classroom to see Zim sitting at his desk. His face was lit up with a crooked smile. _That's odd,_ I thought to myself as I passed the Irken on the way to my seat. The bell rang after a few minutes and Ms. Bitters faded in from the gloom behind her desk, looking lovely as always.

"Today we're going to learn about dinosaurs and how they hunted us down and eventually killed us horribly in the Stone Age. But before that, who would like to present last night's homework?" She said threateningly, scouring the class for volunteers. I was about to pull out some paper and draw Zim on an antapsy table when he stood up and waved his gloved hands.

"Yes, Zim?" Ms. Bitters growled.

"I think the Dib-Monkey should go," Zim said while turning his head to stare at me evilly.

"Does anyone else think Dib should go?" Ms. Bitters addressed the class, her glassy eyes jumping from student to student. Several others reluctantly raised their hands, staring anywhere but the front of the room; no one wanted to make eye contact with the demon standing before them. I looked over at Zim; what was he planning?

"Dib. Get up here and show the class what you and your oversized head have come up with," Ms. Bitters snapped. With a groan, I rose from my chair and dragged myself to the front of the room.

"Last night, I studied Nail Patella Syndrome. I only used Wikipedia as a source, but I was able to gather that it's when a rainbow mooing space worm lodges itself into your brain and makes you do the chicken dance. The worm can sometimes be found in strawberry icecream, but i- ….." I suddenly stopped talking, but not under my control. I tried to continue, but the words just wouldn't come out. Terror shot through my body; I couldn't move anything but my eyes!

I scanned over the blank stares and sleeping bodies of my classmates to see the not-so-blank-and-rather-amused-and-evil-looking stare of Zim. He was holding some kind of triangle-shaped purple controller; an evil smile slowly crept over his face. Zim laughed his terrifying victory laugh and pressed a red button in the center of the controller. A skinny, metal arm with a microphone at the end swung out from the top of the strange device. The horrible Irken stopped his cackling and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The sound woke up and snapped the other kids back to reality; they all looked confused when they realized I wasn't rambling on like I usually did.

"Dib. Stop being stupid and finish presenting your homework," Ms. Bitters growled from behind her desk. I once again tried to say something; anything to explain what was happening to me. Nothing came out. I was about to go insane (well, even more insane than I already am) when words began to leave my mouth without me wanting them to.

"Screw you, _stink-beast_. You don't command me." I couldn't believe that I said that! I didn't even mean to! It sounded like my voice, but since when do I say _stink-beast_?

That's when it all snapped into place. _The chip! Zim's controller! That microphone! Zim must be using the chip that's in my brain to control me with the controller!_The microphone's probably some kind of audio override thing! It all makes since now!

While I was putting together the pieces of the puzzle, I suddenly felt a feeling of doom and despair wash over me. My head moved upward and I was staring into the black holes that were Ms. Bitters' eyes. Her face was twisted into a look of rage as she hissed down at me. _Today is the day that I die._

**Zim's POV**

I was back at my lab, using the chip inside Dib's head to project an image of what he was seeing up on a giant screen. As I used my INGENIOUS controller to make the Dib-Thing look up at Ms. Bitters, I actually felt some kind of fear for him. Perhaps I took things a bit too far; I didn't want the little human dead. Yet. I leaned into the microphone hastily, wanting to fix the damage I caused.

"Um, erm, I see now the error of my ways and it will never happen again. EVERRRR!" I screamed into the mic. I leaned back as what I said was repeated by the Dib-Monkey. It sounded pretty weird in his voice.

"Leave this skool at once," Ms. Bitters commanded in a low, ominous voice. No questions asked, I quickly made the Dib-Human run out the door, out the school and down the street when I realized he probably didn't even know what was going on. I decided I would scare him a little and let his imagination run WILD with possibilities of what I would do to him.

"That's right, Dib. I'm in your head. I _control_ you. You're my _slave_ now." I spoke into the mic with a threatening and rather scary tone. To my surprise, it sounded even scarier when it was repeated in Dib's voice.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
